Bringing Up The Past
by Mokusgirl
Summary: After a case brings up Gibbs' past Sammy reminds him that she's there for him and that he doesn't have to deal alone. GibbsXOC. Gammy. Fluff.


**A/N: So I don't remember what sparked this... maybe when I was watching Heartland... but anyway they're working a case that brings up something from Gibbs past and Sammy works on helping him feel a little better.**

oOoOoOo

**Bringing Up The Past**

oOoOoOo

It had been a long day filled with a case that had brought up a lot of Gibbs' past and Sammy could tell that it was bothering him more than he was willing to admit. She knew that if it was he wouldn't want it brought up while they were around everyone else so she waited until they had gotten home and Gibbs had retreated to the basement. Sammy gave him a while alone at first, knowing he wasn't used to having someone around to comfort him and that he needed to be able to work it out himself a little before she could even hope to be able to help.

Once she had changed into her pjs she grabbed herself a cooler from the fridge before heading down the stairs, stopping a couple steps from the bottom to take a seat. Gibbs was exactly where she thought he would be working on his current project, though she wasn't sure what it was. He had a sanding block in one hand and a jar of bourbon in the other.

Sammy sat on the stairs and just watched him, knowing he knew she was there for him but not disturbing him until after he started to pour his 3rd jar of bourbon.

"Honey, I think it's time for bed," Sammy said, covering his hand with hers and gently lowering the bottle to the bench.

"You can go I'll be up in a bit," Gibbs mumbled brushing her off.

"I don't wanna go without you," Sammy said softly, squeezing Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs sighed; he'd forgotten that he didn't have to hurt alone spending the night with his bottle of bourbon and his boat.

"I know I'm being difficult," Gibbs said with a sigh, "It's just a bit of a change having someone around."

"I know it is," Sammy said, rubbing softly circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, "And I don't expect you to just open up right away but I do want to be here for you, even if you just need me to hold you."

Gibbs gently slipped his hand from her grip so he could place his hands on either side of Sammy's face and softly brushed his lips against hers.

"I never thought I'd find someone even close to Shannon," Gibbs said softly as he rested his forehead on hers, "Until I met you."

Sammy was speechless; the only thing she could do was smile as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I know I can't imagine to completely live up to Shannon," Sammy said just as softly, "But I'm glad that I'm close and I'm helping to fill the space she left just even just a little."

Gibbs didn't say anything just pulled her close. Sammy wrapped her arms around him and started running her hand up and down his back as Gibbs buried his nose in her hair.

They stayed like that for a while before Sammy felt a yawn come on. She gently patted Gibbs back and tried to pull away a little.

"Honey," She said softly, "I think it's time for bed."

Gibbs seemed to just pull her closer but nuzzled her hair and released her.

"Alright," Gibbs said quietly.

Sammy took his hand and led him to up to his room. She sat on the bed and watched while Gibbs changed into his pj's then slide off the bed to turn the light off once he was finished. She crawled into bed and patted the spot beside her. Gibbs crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her stomach.

"Are you ok like this?" Gibbs mumbled, half into her stomach.

"Yeah I'm ok," Sammy said softly, starting to run her fingers through his hair, "just go to sleep."

Gibbs hummed into her stomach but didn't say anything else. Sammy continued stroking his hair long after he fell silent knowing he hadn't fallen asleep.

It wasn't until almost an hour later that she finally heard his breathing even out and he started to snore lightly. She stayed up continuing with her ministrations until she started to feel herself dozing off.

She readjusted a little before letting herself fall asleep, happy that she could help even just a little with the hurt she knew he was feeling.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
